secrets and lies
by emijonks2000
Summary: madara gets naruto pregnent but he must leave naruto for four months, what will happen with naruto and hidans relationship? yaoi, mpreg, madaxnaru, hidanxnaru, onesided sasuxnaru and itaxsasu, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Minato and Kushina are alive along with all of the akatsuki members except Tobi; Naruto has been living with Madara in the akatsuki hide out for three years. Naruto is strong and has the same religion as Hidan (jaishin) meaning that Hidan, Madara and Naruto will live forever.**

"Naruto, are you ok? You don't look very well."

"_Kit, I think it's time that you tell him, there's only four months left and you've been in a lot of pain, and not the good type that I know you like."_ I knew what Kyuubi was talking about, I was five months pregnant with Madara's child, but I hadn't told anyone yet.

"_I guess your right Kyuubi."_

*Sigh*

No time better than the present, "actually Madara there is something, I'm pregnant with your child, I think I'm about five weeks through my pregnancy and recently it's been causing me a lot of pain. Though for some reason I dislike this type of pain, it's painful, more so than a knife through my heart."

I was out of breath from saying so much in such a short amount of time, I looked up and saw a shocked expression on his face, what did I expect, for him to be happy? I can't expect that much; after all I had just dropped a huge bombshell onto him. This was why I was so shocked when he kissed me and pulled me closer to him with one hand around my waist, the other against my stomach.

"I love you Naruto, I'm so glad that we are having a baby together." He whispered that into my ear and I was so glad.

Just then Hidan came around the corner into the hall way we were standing in, "Ew! PDA (public display of affection) get a room!"

"I can do what I want as I currently own this place and I'm currently very happy as I just found out that Naruto is five weeks pregnant with my child."

"What? Really? I don't know why your happy, male pregnancies are really painful even followers of jaishin find it painful; you need a stronger medic than we have if you want it to be easy for Naruto."

"I thought so as Naruto said it was painful. I care for Naruto very much so I will have him go to the hidden leaf for medical treatment."

"But I'm a missing Nin there, why would they help me?"

"If we can persuade them that you were kidnapped and raped by me they will accept and care for you, then once you've recovered you can come back. You will use a genjutsu to look like you old self with exception of your stomach, put you weapons in scrolls as you can hide the scrolls easier. Hidan you will go with him as people won't recognise your chakra, you must disguise yourself as a ninja from the land of waves saying that you were kidnapped too and the akatsuki let you both go as Naruto was week and so were you. I will send Itatchi to watch over you secretly from a distance to report to me and check up on you."

"You really want to be separated from Naruto for that long?"

"No but I don't have a choice. Leave now, I will see you soon my dear Naruto."

"Ok Madara, please take care." He nodded before leaving us.

"Looks like it's just us. I hope you don't mind Naruto."

"Of cause not, you are a dear friend to me, Madara knew this so chose you."

We both disguised ourselves and left.

I was in so much pain that by the time we arrived at the village gates Hidan was carrying me, when the guards saw this they were shocked to say the least.

They addressed Hidan first, "who are you and why do you have Naruto Uzamaki with you?"

"I am Hidner from the land of waves, I was kidnapped by Madara much like Naruto was, and we were let free due to reasons and Naruto needs medical attention."

"Did you say kidnapped?"

"Yes."

Just then lady Tsunade, the hokage, came forward; she had obviously heard our conversation "is this true Naruto?"

I nodded knowing that it would make me look weaker.

"I don't know if I can trust you, take Hidner to be tortured, see if you can get the truth out of him, take Naruto to get his memories checked for the truth, don't let him get hurt more than he already is."

I could see Hidan holding in a smirk as we both love pain so he would get pain and I wouldn't therefore I was very annoyed.

We were both taken to separate areas to be assessed at. I had cast a jutsu which adjusted the memories he would see to me being kidnapped and raped before being kicked out.

About an hour later we were both sat down in the hokage's office after they fell for our story, I could tell that Hidan had enjoyed the torturing and I was jealous.

"Well your story has been proven correct so you two may stay in the village, do you mind sharing an apartment? I will show you where you will be staying once we've treated you in the hospital Naruto, do you know what's wrong?"

"Yes, whilst I was at the akatsuki's layer, Madara raped me and now I'm pregnant with his child, he kept me there long enough for it to be illegal for abortion and I'm in a lot of pain." I looked down and acted upset.

She came over and wrapped her arm around me, "it's ok Naruto, we don't blame you, ok here are cards that prove that you are allowed inside to village, and now let's go treat you Naruto."

An hour later we were walking around the village looking for any of my old friends that we could chat to.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" I recognised the voice as Sasuke's; we spun around to see him in an attack position.

"Calm down Sasuke, we have proof that the hokage is letting us live here now, I never left you I was kidnapped."

He came up to me and hugged me, he'd obviously missed me, I could tell that Itatchi was grimacing at the decision of telling Madara that his brother had hugged me, he obviously would decide against it as he wanted both himself and his brother to live. "I missed you Naruto. By the way, who's he?"

He pointed at Hidan, "Oh, this is Hidner. He was kidnapped too." I could tell that Sasuke thought he was weird, not that I blame him, Hidan was facing the other way sniggering, obviously having the same thoughts about Itatchi as me.

"Sasuke, be careful, Naruto a bad guy remember." Sakura screamed this whilst running towards me before punching my stomach, "Shit!" I coughed up blood while saying this.

"Sakura, he has permission from the hokage to live here, he was kidnapped!"

"Sorry Naruto, but you must've gotten weaker if you can't stand a punch that weak."

"You fucking idiot, Naruto's five fucking months pregnant, of cause that's going to hurt!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked for a moment before shouting, "pregnant?" in unison.

"I'm fine, don't worry, but honestly Sakura, you should be more careful of who you punch in the stomach."

"Now, now what's going on? Naruto?"

"Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, it's been a while. I have permission from the hokage to be here don't worry," I turned away from the two shocked faces towards Hidan, "you owe me three bowls of ramen."

"Damn." Was all he replied. The reason he owes me is because on the way here I bet him that kakashi and Iruka would be dating, I was right.

After that we met up with others but that was all boring.

**At night, Hidan's pov.**

That was a busy day, he sure has a lot of friends, I just hate Sasuke and Sakura, how dare the she devil punch Naruto and how dare the Uchiha scum hug my, I mean, Madara's Naruto.

I looked down at the sleeping blonde and grabbed a knife, I stabbed my heart and closed my eyes, imagining it was Naruto causing me so much pleasure; I quickly came in my pants at the sensation.

When I opened my eyes I saw the bots sleeping face I quickly lent down and kissed him.

"I always knew that we couldn't trust you, I mean, what the fuck are you doing, jerking of in your own way to Naruto and then kissing him! Madara's going to kill you." Shit, I'd forgotten about Itatchi.

"Pl..Please don't tell Madara."

He spat at me but said, "Fine, as I'm sure if I told on you, you would tell him about Sasuke hugging Naruto. Just don't let this happen again." I nodded weakly at Itatchi, though I knew that I honestly wanted to do this again, I wanted more than to just kiss him, I wanted to fuck him and damn the consequences, but I can't.

Itatchi left and I collapsed on the floor and fell asleep there, dreaming about making love with Naruto.

**I will write more soon, please review, I will not right more unless one person or more review, so please review, I don't care what you say.**


	2. Chapter 2 black shadow

I got one review o I put this up.

Naruto's pov

*yawn* "good morning Hidan." I was rubbing my eyes while saying this and I was shocked when I saw him look away from me. Did I do something wrong?

"G…good morning Naruto, Did you sleep well?" he sounded nervous, why?

"Yes, I did, thank you Hidan. Do you want to go pray in the shower first? If you're wondering, we need to pray in the shower otherwise we might stain the ground." I know we can't leave marks but it might be hard to pray in the shower, oh well, if Hidan's ok with it, I am.

"Ok, I'll go first. You're probably right about the blood." With that he quickly left to pray, what's up with him?

*knock* *knock* who's here so early?

I opened the door, "hi Kakashi sensei. What do you want?"

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you as soon as possible." He was reading his Icha Icha paradise books while speaking to me.

"Ok, we'll be there soon." He quickly jumped away after nodding to me.

"Who was that?" I spun around and saw Hidan coming out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

I shut the door, "Kakashi, we need to see the hokage soon."

He nodded and went to get dressed as I took a shower.

We were outside Tsunade's office within half an hour. *Knock* *Knock*

"Come in."

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I nudged Hidan as he was looking around uncaring, he instantly concentrated.

"You two will go on a mission along with Sasuke and Sakura."

"What? No way am I going on a fucking mission with that whore Uchiha and slutty pink haired brat!" Hidan was yelling now, forgetting about is cover. But why does he hate Sakura and Sasuke so much. He'd obviously forgotten that Itatchi was outside when he called Sasuke a whore.

"You know I don't appreciate being called a whore and Sakura doesn't like being called a slut." Sasuke's probably made things a lot worse by appearing, I guess I have to step in.

I elbowed him in the stomach, "I'm so sorry about him, living with the akatsuki for so long affects people. We will go on the mission, just give us the details."

Tsunade nodded while Hidan just looked away pouting. I guess he does look kind of cute like that, though Madara would kill the both of us if he knew this.

"Ok, so this is a mission to find and capture the missing ninja called the black shadow, here's the data." She handed the information to Sakura.

The black shadow, I know him as he's also an enemy of the akatsuki, so me, Madara and Hidan went after him, he escaped but we're so much stronger than him and if Hidan's head hadn't got lost he wouldn't have escaped. Hidan stared at me so I knew that he recognised the name to.

In order to make fun of him I whispered, "just don't lose you're your head this time," into his ear, he glared at me from the side and I stifled laughter.

Four hours later me and Hidan were standing by the gate waiting to set off.

"Naruto, Hidner." Sasuke said nodding at us as he approached though he snarled at Hidan's name. We nodded to him and Sakura as she approached.

"Ok let's go." As I said this Sakura started to tell us her plan.

"So, we'll keep Naruto at the back as a reserve because of his condition, us three will attack and try to detain him, I think we should each say our strengths and weaknesses. I'll start; I have an abnormal strength and I am a medical ninja. Sasuke..."

"*groan* fine, I'm an Uchiha so have sharingan and fire jutsu, I've also mastered the chidori. Hidner…"

"*smirk*I'm good at everything. Naruto…"

"*sigh*you all know what I can do."

We were just outside our destination now, Sakura spoke up, "we'll split up into pairs to look for him, remember, if you find him, signal us and don't engage in battle."

"I'll go with Naruto!" While Hidan said this, Sasuke glared at Him.

"Fine. Let' go."

We each went our separate ways to look for him, Hidan and I knew him better so we found him almost immediately, and this would be fun.

"Hey black shadow, miss us." I knew I sounded cocky, but I had every reason to. We had released the jutsu so looked like our normal selves, when he turned to face us, he seriously went pale.

"just so you know, Madara has made Naruto pregnant and Naruto has a lot of friends within the hidden leaf, so unless you want to have the hidden leaf and the akatsuki on your tail then I suggest you give in now." The black shadow's eyes were wide now; he immediately bent down begging for mercy.

Sasuke and Sakura were gawping when be brought a tied up black shadow to them.

"H-how?"

"Sasuke, you underestimate us so very much." I was practically laughing when I said this. We went back to the leaf and handed in the report without any hassle.

**Please review and I know I haven't spelled everything right.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3 realisation

**Naruto's pov**

We've been living in the hidden leaf for three months now, there's not long left until I give birth and can get back to Madara.

I miss Madara, of cause, I love him, et, recently, I've been thinking about Hidan in different ways, ways that I shouldn't think about my best friend when I'm pregnant with his leaders child, but god, he's just so hot. Does he know that he's affecting me like this? So far I've been telling myself that it's the hormones, but if it was wouldn't I be craving for Madara, not Hidan?

I'm so confused.

I don't know what to do, I would ask Itatchi as he's like and older brother to me but I don't want to put him in the difficult position of choosing between me and Madara, and if Madara found out that Itatchi knew he might blame him, I don't want that.

I honestly can't believe that we haven't been caught yet, though Hidan has been close to showing himself, he's always managed to calm down in time.

It's too early to be thinking about these things now, I groan and turn over, and then I opened my eyes to be staring into Hidan's grey ones _(I don't actually know what colour they are so I'm guessing) _I see mixed emotions in those silvery pools, but two of them I know very well, I've seen them in Madara and my own eye's often enough. They're lust and love!

We just lay there staring into each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity, we slowly move our heads closer together until our lips touch in a gently but lustful kiss. His tong slips across my lower lip and I immediately grant him access. _"It's the hormones, yeah the hormones." _"Nngh, ahh!" I thought only Madara could extract these moans from me yet here I was like this with only a kiss. His arm slip around my waist as mine wrap around his neck, my fingers running through his thick hair. He pulls my hips closer, grinding our hard, erect members together. He was letting out loud moans at this.

"Nngh, fuck, H-Hidan! Aahh!"

Suddenly, someone came in through the window and pulled us apart; I looked closer and saw that it was Itatchi.

Shit, fuck, damn…

I suddenly realised what we'd done, what we could've done. I bit my bottom lip. "I-Itatchi!" I couldn't keep the nervousness out of my voice, I was high pitched and squeaky.

"What the fuck were you two thinking?! If Madara finds out about this he'll have all our heads! And for what? So you two could fuck around, Naruto your heavily pregnant, the child's due any week, I guess I can blame the hormones. But you, Hidan, what's you bloody excuse for trying to fuck your leaders heavily pregnant lover? You don't have one, I won't tell Madara this time but if this happens again not only will I tell Madara but I will personally offer to kill you myself, Naruto you should get away with it as Madara will think that Hidan forced himself onto you. Now get ready and don't let this happen again."

He was about to leave when I spoke up, I was going to leave this till later but I guess that now is fine, "you know Madara really hates gay incest, I wonder what he would do if he found out that his precious star follower had drugged and then raped his younger brother, how old was Sasuke, five, six or was it, oh yes it was the previous two and every year on his birthday since he was ten, am I right."

He spun around with a bright red blush all over his face, he spluttered, "h-h-how d-d-did you k-know?" Hidan just looked shocked that Itatchi was admitting to all of this.

"You know I'm not as stupid as you though." I couldn't keep the smirk out of my voice.

"F-fine, I'll pretend this never happened." He was about to leave when I cut in again.

"Good because, I don't know about Hidan, but I'm still painfully hard."

He left quickly after that, not wanting to get involved. Once he was gone I spun to face Hidan and leant closer while whispering, "We could say that I was so over taken with my hormones that I forced you to fuck me." Hidan just nodded clearly nervous but exited by what we were going to do.

"He gently laid me down onto the bed while stripping us both of our clothes, he ground our hips together while I sucked on three of his fingers, we were both moaning erotically at the sensation. He finally deemed his fingers wet enough and carefully pushed one of his fingers into me, it was a little uncomfortable at first but I soon got used to it. He started pulling in and out while widening my hole. Soon he'd added three fingers and neither of us could take it any longer. He thrust in to me quickly but gently, when I moved my ass around a little, he started to move in and out, in and out. It wasn't long until he was thrusting into me with so much force I was crying out for more, the pain brought both of us so much pleasure. A few thrust later we were laying on the bed covered in cum.

He whispered into my ear, "I love you."

I tensed up. That was the exact same thing that Madara had said to me when we first had sex, a flood of guilt flowed over me, I may love Hidan and feel lust towards him, but I'm pregnant and we agreed to be wed once I got back, we chose to keep it a secret, I wish Hidan knew now.

I pushed Hidan off me and sat up, Hidan looked hurt but listened to my explanation, "Hidan, this can be nothing other than an act out of lust, it can't happen again."

He looked distraught and tears were brimming his eyes, he leapt forward, "Why? Naruto I love you I always have! We can stay here together protected or run away. We don't need to go back to Madara; I'll bring up your child like they're my own. Please we love each other, marry me!" he pulled out a ring and was begging me now.

I had my hand over my face; hot tears were steaming down my cheeks as I shook my head. I pulled out the ring Madara had given me before we left and slipped it onto my finger. His eyes opened wider as he looked up at me searching for an explanation, I managed to gulp out, "we're due to be wed in two months, we were planning on telling all of you when we got back with the baby."

He collapsed at that, bawling like a baby, I couldn't do anything; it would just hurt him more. He was so dismayed that he didn't notice the gentle tears drip down my cheek and hear me say, "I'm so sorry, really, I truly do love you."

**Itatchi's pov**

Hidan might not have noticed this but a certain older Uchiha did, Itatchi had seen the entire scene, he truly loved Naruto as a younger brother if not more, he hated to see him so saddened, he knew what he had to do, it was risky, but if it was what Naruto wanted he would risk it.

When Naruto was finally alone later that day Itatchi came out of hiding to talk to him, "Naruto I want you to answer my questions truthfully, do you understand."

The blonde looked at me with a confused expression but nodded any way, having faith in me.

I gulped before asking my first question, "Do you truly love Hidan more than Madara?" Naruto looked stricken for a second before blushing and turning away.

I thought that he wasn't going to reply but nodded his head lightly while murmuring, "yes."

"If you could would you chose to marry him?"

This time he answered quicker though he was still blushing, "Yes, I would." He sighed, "I love him so much it hurts."

"Come here Naruto," he stepped into my arms and I hugged him hoping to calm him down, I told him that everything would be ok even though I wasn't sure.

Once he'd calmed down I left him to go see Madara.

When I arrived at the akatsuki hideout I went straight to Madara's chambers. When I walked in I didn't care that the rest of the akatsuki was there, I asked Madara a very serious question, "Madara, do you truly love Naruto?"

He looked a little embarrassed at this but said yes.

I gulped and said what I came to say, "If you truly love him like you said then you should let him go."

He was more than a little shocked at this, "What?!"

"You should let Naruto stay here and live as part of your family, just not as your lover." I was scared about how he would react.

He growled "Itatchi if this is your sick twisted way of saying that you have feelings for MY Naruto and you want me to back down then so help me I will…"

"No, I don't have feelings for him, someone else does, and Naruto loves that person more then you, he turned down that persons feelings and wedding proposal for you, in the process getting rid of all of his emotions, he gave up so much for you, you should help him back. Give him to that person, he'll be happier, that should be what you want if you truly love him." I gulped waiting for the response.

"I guess I should've expected that he had a more then friend's relationship with Hidan." I looked up to see him crying, I put my arm around his shoulder as he cried, we were all shocked as none of us had seen him like this before. "Fine, if it will make Naruto happy, then I will hand him over to Hidan; life will be the same, only Naruto's lover will be different."

**Naruto's pov**

When I got back Hidan hadn't moved, I went over to talk to him but the pain in my stomach got so much I could hardly breath, I collapsed to the ground and Hidan spun to see me on the floor breathing hard, his eyes filled with concern, I whispered "it's coming, early!"

He rushed to my side and picked me up princess style and ran while carrying me to the hospital.

A few hours later I was holding two babies in my arms, two boys- one blonde, one brunette.

Sasuke, Sakura, kakashi, lady Tsunade, Iruka and Hidan were gathered round me when two people burst in. Sasuke was the first to speak as the rest of us were shocked, me and Hidan as they weren't meant to be here yet, "Itatchi and Madara, what are you two doing here, we'll not let you have Naruto!"

"Actually I came to say that I will allow Naruto and Hidan to be together and still live like normal."

"What makes you think that Naruto would want to be with one of your akatsuki scum?" It was kakashi who spoke up this time.

Madara was about to say something but I said "Really?"

He nodded. I smiled a real smile. "Thank you."

Everyone that didn't know my true identity were just looking around shocked, even more so when I spun around and captured Hidan's lips with my own. We both pulled apart before undoing our jutsu that disguised us.

They all froze except from Iruka who just fainted. "N-Naruto, what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious, I've joined them."

Iruka sat up and growled, "I can't believe you Naruto, was this all a lie?"

"Yes, but obviously I was impregnated by Madara, though it was my choice."

Sasuke swung his sword into my heart while yelling, "How dare you lie to us you filthy scum, I loved you." He was crying while saying this and Itatchi winced.

"Oh, a god, Sasuke!" I knew I sounded all erotically but I hadn't been able to stab my heart in a while due to my baby and damn it felt good. He pulled out and looked shocked.

"Why aren't you dead?!"

"Duh, I'm immortal so that just felt amazing." They all looked shocked as we left to go to the hide out, Madara stayed behind for a little while, I can understand so let him be, after all, he was letting me be with someone else even though it hurt him.

**The end, I will make a sequel called secrets, lies and jealousy but I don't know when. Here's the summary, when Madara and Sasuke are down about Naruto and the two meet, one thing leads to another and he impregnates Sasuke. How will Itatchi react? Mpreg. Itasasu, madasasu, naruhidan.**


End file.
